


What do You Want?

by SharkFairy77



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkFairy77/pseuds/SharkFairy77
Summary: Akito tells Yuki about the bet a month into his relationship with Kyo.





	What do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a lot of firsts for me so be gentle. A big shout out to Mr. Grass for all the help and encouragement.
> 
> Also my editor didn’t get to it before the reboot, so please forgive any errors. I did my best.

The house looked brighter, Yuki decided. It was warm and welcoming. Two things he had never associated with Akito before. It was still the same structure. Same walls, same floor, same expensive rug he had always thought was hideous. Yuki laughed a little at the last one. _When_ _did_ _I_ _ever_ _find_ _a_ _time_ _to_ _decide_ _the_ _rug_ _was_ _ugly_?

 

"What?” Shigure asked lightly.

 

Yuki’s eyes flicked up to his cousin sitting adjacent from him at the table. “The rug in here.” He answered.

 

Shigure took another drag of his cigarette and gave Yuki a pouty look. “You don’t like it?”

 

He shrugged and took another drink of the tea that had been set on the table nearly thirty minutes ago. “It’s fine.”

 

Shigure laughed “If it makes you feel better, I think it’s hideous too.”

 

Yuki raised an eyebrow and narrowed his silver eyes, “Then buy a new one.”

 

“Mm, do you think she’d notice if I did?”

 

The corner of Yuki’s mouth quirked up slightly at that. He looked around the room again and took note of a few things that proved Shigure had in fact moved in eighteen months ago. Mail was piled up on an end table. Undoubtedly, letters from the former Dog’s ailing editor. There was also a very familiar bookcase sitting in the corner overflowing with the author’s works. Take away the uneasy chill that was running up and down his spine and Yuki could have mistaken the space for Shigure’s old living room. His eyes slid back to Shigure’s once more. “Why am I here?”

 

“Because we wanted to see you, Yuki.” A sharp, overly sweet voice spoke up from the door. Yuki automatically sat up a straighter as Akito walked in. “Do we need anymore reason than that?”

 

It was still rather strange to see Akito wearing frilly dresses, but with her hair a bit longer and complexion actually showing signs of color, Yuki had to admit, she was rather pretty. He gave her a wary smile. “I suppose not. How are you, Akito?”

 

“Terribly sorry for making you wait. It seems being head of this family requires more than lounging about like a dictator sometimes.” She sat down across from Shigure and Yuki immediately went to pour her a cup of tea. She swatted his hand away. “I’m perfectly capable of pouring my own tea.”

 

Yuki nodded and looked at the table as she took a drink. Akito winced and pushed the cup away. “Cold as ice. Shigure, do you mind?”

 

Shigure smiled and stood up taking the teapot out the door. Yuki noticed he tossed Akito a look over his shoulder.

 

Akito rolled her eyes and looked back to the younger Sohma, “He thinks I’m going to say something to upset you.”

 

“Are you?” Yuki inquired.

 

Akito huffed. “That’s not the purpose of what I have to tell you, but it will probably do so just the same. I got a call from your mother the other day.”

 

And just like that Yuki’s breath caught in his throat. “About Kyo?”

 

“Yes. Seems she... what was it? Vehemently protests your relationship.”

 

Yuki swallowed and cleared his throat. “And you?”

 

Akito looked confused, “I what?”

 

“Also protest, I assume.”

 

Akito chuckled. “Who you fuck is your business.”

 

Yuki didn’t entirely know how to answer that statement or the genuinely interested look the former God was giving him. “Um...thank you.”

 

“To be honest, I was a bit shocked when I heard you two had grown so close. Especially after our little bet.”

 

Yuki tilted his head and started to speak, but Shigure came back in with a pot of hot tea. “It’s a shame Kyo-kun couldn’t visit with you. I wanted to ask his opinion on my most recent novel.”

 

“He had to work,” Yuki said cringing at the thought of reading another one of Shigure’s adult novels.”What bet?”

 

Akito looked at Yuki with confusion. “The Bet.” She continued when Yuki made no sign of recognition. “The one I made with Kyo when you were still in high school.”

 

Yuki’s stomach started to churn. This is why he hated coming back to the main house even after the curse was broken. Akito wasn’t the Hell God she used to be, but she was blunt and very much an instigator. In all honesty, he hadn’t even mentioned to Kyo that they were both invited to tea for this very reason. He didn’t know what bet she was talking about but he could already tell it was going to upset him and probably cause a fight with his short fused boyfriend.

“You made a bet with Kyo when we were in high school?”

 

Something was wrong. Akito was looking at him like he’d grown a second head and Shigure was being suspiciously silent. The change in mood set Yuki on edge. He irritably looked from one to the other.

 

“You don’t know?” Akito asked slowly. Trying to be gentle, but coming across as patronizing.

 

“It would seem I don’t.” Yuki replied, his jaw clenching. He was quickly moving from annoyed to angry.

 

Akito positioned herself directly across the table from Yuki and stared him down. Yuki prepared himself for a mental sucker punch. “I bet the Cat that if he could defeat you, the Rat, by the time of graduation, he could take a place with the rest of the Zodiac.” Akito paused as if the next part was painful even for her. “And would not be locked in the cage.”

 

Never mind a sucker punch... that was what he imagined taking a bullet felt like.

 

 

Yuki sat on the train heading towards Kyo’s apartment. He had been in a bit of a daze since he stormed out of Akito’s home. He knew eventually he would have to face the cruel things he had said, to Shigure in particular, but right now he simply didn’t care. 

 

Yuki had spent a full year trying to break through to Kyo’s heavily guarded heart. To make him understand that Yuki didn’t want to fight him or trick him or hurt him. He didn’t want hide behind a mask of hatred. He wanted to be Kyo’s friend. He always had.

 

It took the first three months for Kyo to start letting Yuki in. To show a side of himself that wasn’t shrouded in suspicion. It had been a simple night in. Kyo’s TV had fizzled out the day before he was planning to watch a fight. Not being old enough to watch in a bar, Kyo had reluctantly texted Yuki asking to watch at his place. He even brought take out saying he didn’t have time to cook and he was not touching anything in Yuki’s fridge.

 

It struck Yuki as pure lunacy, that after all the time and work he and Kyo had put into fixing theirtrain wreck of a relationship, his boyfriend had never ONCE felt the need to tell him about his fateful wager with Akito. Not even a month into _dating_?

 

 _How_ _could_ _he_ _just_ _not_ _tell_ _me_? Yuki thought as he stared at the wall of people lined down the center aisle of the Tokyo subway. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _he_ _thinking_? _That_ _I_ _would_ _NEVER_ _find_ _out_? He heard the name of Kyo’s stop blare over the loud speaker and rose from his seat, slowly making his way to the door. He rudely shoved people aside without even breaking his cold stare. He was coming out of his trance and the the feeling bubbling up inside him was nothing short of boiling rage. _How_ _dare_ _he_ _let_ _me_ _find_ _out_ _this_ _way_. _From_ _her_.

 

Yuki ascended the station stairs on to a busy street. The cold Autumn air bit painfully at his nose and cheeks. _Why_? _Why_ _couldn’t_ _he_ _trust_ _me_ _with_ _this_? _I_ _would_ _have_ _understood_. Yuki paused before the front door of a slightly run down apartment building. _Stupid_ _Cat_. He thought angrily before taking a gulp of air and heading inside. This was not going to be plesent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kyo Sohma did not particularly like to cook. It was a skill he considered himself to have been born with that ‘any idiot could do’. Well, any idiot except Yuki Sohma. Yuki could not cook to save is life. It was actually pretty incredible to watch someone so good at EVERYTHING else fail so completely at such a simple task. It was a fact Kyo once reveled in. That he could easily do something his seemingly perfect cousin was truly hopeless at. Then he started dating Yuki and his whole outlook on the situation changed.

 

The thing was... Yuki honestly wanted to learn and was constantly bugging Kyo to walk him through the simple steps of making dinner. Yes, it could be annoying, but it was also rather endearing. Kyo liked it when his boyfriend stood next to him and nervously attempted to follow his instructions. He would never leave Yuki in his kitchen alone, but he admittedly enjoyed playing chef and su chef when Yuki came over for dinner.

 

As Kyo stood over the stove getting things ready, he was actually pretty excited for Yuki to arrive. He was making gyoza for dinner and while it wasn’t really a difficult technique, he had a feeling it would impress Yuki anyway. Hell, steaming rice would impress Yuki, let alone dumplings.

 

Kyo also knew that Yuki had spent the afternoon with Akito. As the former Rat, Yuki was frequently invited to the main Sohma house to visit. Kyo was too at times, but he had no problem declining. Honestly, Kyo considered Akito lucky any of the former zodiac acknowledged her at all.

 

Still, he understood that Yuki was different. His strict upbringing had taught him that declining an invitation without a proper reason was both rude and insulting. So, when Akito called, Yuki usually went and always came back in a bad mood. Kyo decided that since he was too stubborn and bitter to just go with Yuki, he would do the next best thing and make sure there was plenty of delicious food for when he got back.

 

Kyo had just set the tea kettle on the stove when he heard his door open.

 

“Hey, Frosty, c’mere!” He called, “I gotta surprise for ya.”

 

He didn’t pay much attention to the lack of response. Yuki was usually pretty exhausted after visiting Akito. He could hear the floor creak under Yuki’s feet and turned to greet him with a grin.

 

Kyo’s blood turned to ice when he saw the look on his face. Yuki was already pale, but at the moment that flawless, porcelain skin looked absolutely green. The worst part was the way he was glaring at Kyo. Silver eyes were staring at him with a look Kyo hadn’t seen since his third year of high school. Kyo gulped. The last time he saw that look, Yuki had beat the living shit out of him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyo asked breathlessly.

 

Yuki’s eyes softened a little bit, but he didn’t break eye contact. He took a shaky breath and clenched his fists. When he answered, it was barely audible, “I would have let you win.”

 

Kyo’s eyebrows furrowed at the strange statement. “What?”

 

“Your bet with Akito.” Yuki replied with a very obviously forced calm. “If I had known, I would have let you win.”

 

Kyo felt his brain screech to a halt. He stood frozen in his kitchen.

 

“Kyo?” Yuki was clearly expecting him to reply.

 

All he could do was stare back at Yuki with parted lips and wide eyes.

 

“Are you going to answer?” Yuki’s voice was even and deadly. He was apparently not in the mood for Kyo’s silent treatment.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuki prompted again. This time his voice raised slightly. Anger was starting to crack through his highly trained control.

 

Kyo knew he was supposed to say something, but his brain wouldn’t work.

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” This time, when Kyo didn’t answer, Yuki pressed his lips together as if he was trying to hold something down. “Kyo, please answer me.”

 

Again he was met with no reply.

 

Yuki took a step forward. His foot stomping a bit harder than he intended as he reached for Kyo. “Did you think I would never find out?”

 

Kyo flinched and took an involuntary step backwards, out of Yuki’s reach. His mind was so foggy, he didn’t even notice the concern that flashed through Yuki’s eyes.

 

Yuki immediately pulled his arm back. “Are you afraid of me?” His voice cracked with hurt. “I would never hurt you, Kyo. Ev-”

 

Yuki cut himself off as realization hit him. His hands came up to cover his mouth in shock. The dam finally broke and tears started streaming from his eyes. “That’s what you thought, isn’t it? You thought I would have let it happen?”

 

Silence.

 

Any control Yuki had dissolved. He was both crying and yelling at this point. “I always knew you hated me, but I never knew you thought I was capable of-,” he chocked on a sob. “Of that!”

 

Kyo’s mind had gone from foggy to blank. He was basically a six foot, orange haired deer in headlights.

 

“I never would have let you get locked away! Not like that! I’m not... I’M NOT AKITO!” Yuki’s eyes were frantic now. “Please tell me you know that.”

 

Kyo’s jaw dropped at Yuki’s display, but still so sound came out.

 

“ANSWER ME!” Yuki screamed.

 

Kyo didn’t answer. He exhaled the breath he was holding and dropped his gaze to Yuki’s feet.

 

“Fine.” Yuki panted wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He turned on his heel and started back towards the door. He hadn’t even taken his coat off. “I’m leaving if all you can do is gape at me.” He pulled the door open and stormed out, slamming it behind him.

 

Kyo didn’t even look up. His mind was still processing.

 

 _He_ _left_. Kyo thought, _he’s_ _gone_.

 

...

 

WheeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

Kyo jumped nearly three feet in the air. The fog in his brain lifting as the tea kettle whistled. He shook his head and pulled the kettle off the burner. He didn’t dare stop moving now. Spinning the dial to turn off the stove, Kyo raced from the kitchen and pulled on his shoes. He grabbed his coat, praying his keys were in the pocket and bolted through the door.

 

“Yuki!” Kyo called, running down the stairs.

 

He practically crashed through his front door on the the street, frantically whipping his head from side to side. When he didn’t see Yuki’s mop of silver hair, he took off towards the train station at a sprint.

 

“Yuki!” Kyo skidded to a stop so he could scan his subway card. He pushed through the turn style and flew to the line Yuki took to get home. He could see the train from halfway up the stairs. It’s doors were sliding shut. He jumped the remaining steps, hitting the ground just in time to see the train pull away.

 

The last arriving passengers were just clearing the platform. Kyo leaned forward against a pillar. He pressed his forehead against the concrete and clenched his eyes shut.

 

“Shit,” he breathed attempting to catch his breath.

 

 _You_ _idiot_. He thought. _Why_ _didn’t_ _I_ _make_ _my_ _brain_ _work_? ... _He’s_ _gone_...

 

“SHIT,” he yelled again. This time he pounded the bottom of his fist against the pillar. Pain exploded through his arm.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed again grabbing his wrist.

 

“Kyo?” He whipped around. Yuki was standing behind him clutching a to go bag from the convenience store. His eyes were still red and puffy, but his angry glare was replaced with surprise and worry. “What ar-”

 

“Come back.” Kyo cut him off. His demand lacked its usual anger. If anything it sounded desperate.

 

Yuki shook his head and looked at the floor. “I don’t think tha-”

 

“Please?” Kyo moved towards him and gripped Yuki’s shoulders. It was the most he had ever touched him in public. “Please, Yuki.”

 

“Kyo, l...” he trailed off.

 

“I’ll answer your questions, I promise. But, I’m not you. I don’t know the right words to use. I need a minute. Please come back and let me explain.” Kyo dropped his head, staring at the tile floor. “Please don’t leave.”

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Kyo was scared. Scared that if Yuki left him that night, he wouldn’t come back. So, with his vision starting to blur, Kyo lifted his head and stared directly into Yuki’s eyes, “I need you... not... to leave.” He panted out.

 

The seconds seemed like hours as they ticked by. Kyo saw understanding wash over his old rival.

 

He felt something warm on one of his hands. “Okay.” Yuki said, gripping it.

 

Kyo’s blinked.“What?” He asked.

 

Yuki smiled warmly and slid Kyo’s hand off his shoulder, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it tight. “Okay. Let’s go back.”

 

Kyo nodded in relief and the two walked out of the station hand in hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuki watched Kyo from the living room table. The kettle was back on the stove and he was wiping down the counter. Normally, when Kyo moved in the kitchen, he did so with a natural grace. It had always reminded Yuki of what a painter might look like in their studio. Everything had a place and that place had been unconsciously chosen based on need. A favorite brush would always be in grabbing distance, most commonly used colors would always be front and center, and models would always be where the light would hit them best. A space designed to create a bubble of comfort around its primary occupant. So as Yuki watched the red head fumble around with shaky hands and unsteady steps, he knew something was really wrong. Kyo had looked downright terrified in the station. As mad and hurt as he was, Yuki hated knowing that he had caused that fear.

 

As soon as they had walked back through the door, Kyo had asked him to sit while he cleaned up real quick. So now Yuki was just waiting as patiently as he could. He watched as Kyo tossed the dirty rag in the sink and pulled two tea cups out of the cabinet. The kettle had just begun to whistle as he switched off the burner and poured the steaming liquid into a cheap ceramic pot. He piled everything unceremoniously on to a tray and paused to take a deep breath. Finally, Kyo headed into the living room. Setting the tea on the table he sat across from Yuki. It took another five seconds before he met Yuki’s eyes. “What do you want to know?”

 

Yuki considered for a moment. Did he just want Kyo to explain? Yes, but from his earlier display it looked like Kyo would have some difficulty doing that unprompted. At least he seemed more coherent now. “I’d like you to answer my questions.” Kyo’s eyes dropped to the table. Yuki hurried to add, “I won’t snap at you like before, but I need you to stay with me this time.”

 

Kyo nodded at the table. “Go on, I’ll answer.”

 

“When did it... begin?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kyo could feel the anger behind Yuki’s first question. He hated himself for not being able to look at the other. “After I graduated middle school.” He waited, but Yuki didn’t ask another question. He was waiting for more. Kyo cleared his throat and reached for the teapot. “Akito called me to the main house to remind me how little time I had left.”

 

Yuki took the cup that was offered to him. “In that case, why come up with a way out for you?”

 

Kyo cringed. This next part was going to be like twisting the knife. “He uh... I mean she...” He shook his head. “She didn’t.”

 

“Didn’t what?”

 

“She didn’t come up with it. I did.”

 

Yuki didn’t answer for a long time. After almost a full minute of silence, Kyo chanced a glance up. Yuki was staring directly back at him. There was definitely hurt in his eyes, but his expression was one of shock. Finally, he took a drink of his tea and forced out a horse reply. “You hated me that much?”

 

“Didn’t really consider you, if I’m bein’ honest.” He knew the words sounded unnecessarily cruel. But they were the truth about how he felt that day. “I just hated the Rat.”

 

The confession didn’t have the effect on Yuki he thought it would. He almost looked a bit relieved. Still obviously hurt, but not quite so hopeless. “Ah.” He rolled his shoulders, clearly in attempt to dispel some tension. “I don’t suppose I can blame you for that.”

 

Kyo gave mirthless chuckle. “Sure you can.” He rested his chin in his palm and looked away. “I was a mean kid.”

 

“You were.” Yuki responded with a sadness that Kyo hadn’t been expecting. His eyes flickered back, wide and questioning. Yuki looked rather surprised at his own unfiltered comment. “Next question.” He tried to recover quickly.

 

“Wait, no, hold on a second. What was that about?” Kyo knew he’d been a jerk, but in three years of high school, he’d never seen Yuki even flinch at one of his insults. In fact, he usually had a much better one to retort with. “I wasn’t any meaner than you.”

 

“You can’t seriously believe that?” Yuki almost sneered. Kyo felt himself bristle. He hadn’t heard Yuki use that arrogant and taunting tone with him for a while now. He half expected ‘Stupid Cat’ to roll elegantly off his tongue.

 

Kyo took deep breath and tried to calm is rising temper. “Well, yeah. You humiliated me on a daily basis.”

 

“You attacked me on a daily basis!” Yuki was clearly not interested in controlling his emotions this evening. Kyo couldn’t remember another time when Yuki had ever been the first to raise his voice. Kyo was usually yelling before their fights even began.

 

Kyo humphed and crossed his arms over his chest,“Yeah, well, now you know why!” He regretted it the moment his mouth stopped moving. If Yuki looked angry before, he looked fucking murderous now. “Yu-”

 

“Shut up,” Yuki’s voice was practically a hiss this time. Kyo snapped his mouth shut and silently prayed it didn’t open again for the rest of the night. “Do you remember the first time you ever spoke to me, Kyo?”

 

Kyo nodded shamefully. He wasn’t proud of their first encounter.

 

“Do you remember what you said to me?”

 

Kyo nodded again.

 

“No, answer me, I’m done with this silence stunt. If you can’t keep your foot out of your mouth, that’s your problem, but I need you to keep answering.”

 

Kyo winced. “I remember.”

 

“You told me that I was a terrible person. I should disappear and die.”

 

Kyo dropped his head. Images of six year old Yuki holding out a red hat filled his head. He had been smiling at first. Before Kyo had shouted cruel things at him. Yuki had tried to hide it, but Kyo had seen the way his giant silver eyes had filled with tears. Even then, deep down, he had hated himself.

 

Yuki’s voice pulled him out of his memory. “What about the first time I came to the dojo? Remember that?”

 

Kyo cringed. Getting older had not made him any nicer. He was pretty sure they were ten the day Yuki followed Haru into the dojo. The young Cat had yelled at him to get out with as much venom a ten-year-old could muster. When Yuki just blinked at him in shock, Kyo had tackled him, swinging his fists blindly. “I told you to get out of here, you Damn Rat!” It was the only time he had ever landed a hit on Yuki.

 

“I remember.” He answered without looking up.

 

“My god, Kyo, you didn’t call me by my name for a f-FUCKING DECADE!” Yuki fumbled a little on the curse, but it didn’t lessen the sting of his words. Kyo felt like he’d been slapped. Slapping Kyo Sohma when he was trying to control his temper was not a good idea. He exploded, rocketing to his feet.

 

“I HAD TO! IT MAY HAVE BEEN A SHITTY TEN YEARS FOR YOU, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY TEN YEARS I WAS GUNNA GET! PERIOD! AKITO WAS GOING TO LOCK ME IN A CAGE! SIMPLY BECAUSE I WAS BORN THE CAT! IT WASN’T MY FAULT I WAS CURSED!” Kyo could feel water running down his cheeks. Am I crying? he thought. “I WAS GUNNA BE LOCKED UP LIKE A WILD ANIMAL AND THE ONLY PERSON I COULD THINK OF TO BLAME WAS YOU! THE RAT!!”

 

Yuki opened his mouth to reply, but Kyo wasn’t done. _Oh_ _God_ , _I’m_ _not_ _done_. _Shut_ _up_ , _Kyo_. _Shut_ _up_!

 

“OH AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DIDN’T TELL YOU?!” Kyo continued to shout.

 

“YES!” Yuki screamed back. “YES, I WANT TO KNOW!”

 

“BECAUSE I HAD TO WIN!” Yuki’s eyes went wide. Tears started to pool in his eyes, just as they had that day in the woods. When all he was trying to do was give Kyo back his hat.

 

“I NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING TO PROVE TO AKITO AND THE REST OF THIS FUCKING, HORRIBLE FAMILY THAT I WAS WORTH SOMETHING! THAT I WAS EVERY BIT AS GOOD AS YOU! AND IF I WAS GOING TO BEAT YOU, I HAD TO HATE YOU!” His voice cracked with his own tears. “BUT I COULDN’T, I COULDN’T WIN! I WAS GOING TO ROT IN THAT CAGE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I COULDN’T BEAT YOU! YOU DAMN, FUCKING RAT!”

 

Kyo spat the last words in an accusation he knew he couldn’t take back. He crashed back down on the table, his body shaking with sobs. He knew what would happen next. Yuki wouldn’t stick around after that. The only one who ever had was Shishou. Kyo had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. The former Rat of the Zodiac would never understand. He needed someone to hate. He needed someone to blame. He would have gone crazy trying to fight his fate without a villain to pin everything on.

 

He heard the cheap wood creak under Yuki’s feet as he stood. He didn’t lift his head. Watching Yuki walk out a second time would have been too much. Even without his curse, he was still a Stupid Cat.

 

Suddenly, Kyo felt something very soft on his shoulder. His head snapped up. Yuki was kneeling next to him now. He was very close and running his hand in a soothing circle on Kyo’s back. Tears gleamed at the corners of his own eyes and he was worrying his bottom lip. “I’m sorry,” He said softly, his voice cracking, “I never meant to hurt you and if I could take back what that... Damn Rat did, I would in a heartbeat. I’m really, truly, unbelievably sorry.”

 

Kyo had no idea what to say to that. He was slow with words when he wasn’t sobbing like a rabid toddler. So he did the only thing that seemed appropriate. Shoving himself off the table, he wrapped his arms around Yuki’s torso, buried his face in his chest, and cried even harder. “Don’t say that. It’s not your fault,” he finally managed to force out. “I’m just an idiot that took twenty fucking years to accept it.”

 

He felt Yuki’s hold tighten and the breath hitch in his lungs and peeked up at him, “What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” Yuki gasped. “I just never thought you would say that.”

 

Yuki pulled Kyo back into his chest and rested his chin on top his head. “I used to wish for it, you know? When I was little.”

 

“Wish for what?” Kyo was disgusted by his own wavering voice.

 

“For you to stop being an idiot and give me a chance.”

 

Kyo pulled away and sat on his knees across from Yuki. “A chance to what?”

 

Yuki hid his eyes behind his bangs and looked down at his hands in his lap. “To be your friend.”

 

Kyo wiped his eyes and nose on his shirt sleeve. “You wanted to be my friend?”

 

Yuki nodded.

 

“And now?”

 

Yuki reached out and pushed some of Kyo’s hair back. “I want to be closer to you.”

 

Kyo held his hand and traced over Yuki’s knuckles with his thumb. “And you’re not going to leave when I fuck up?”

 

“No,” Yuki smiled, “I’m going to stay as long as you’ll let me.”

 

That was all Kyo needed. He shut his brain off and let instinct take over. He surged forward and connected his lips to Yuki’s. His arms tightened around Yuki’s waist, as he pulled them snugly against each other. He felt Yuki smile into the kiss and strong arms slide around his neck. He pulled away for just a moment to mumble, “Good.” He rested his forehead against Yuki’s and nibbled playfully at his bottom lip. He slid one hand down to Yuki’s hip. “Stay the night.”

 

Yuki’s eye’s fluttered back open. Widening at the implications of the statement. And then Yuki’s face split into the most amazing smile Kyo had ever seen. He smiled a bit devilishly and gave the Yuki’s ass a gentle squeeze. “I’ll take that as a ‘ye-’.”

 

Kyo didn’t get to finish the question. He was on his back in a flash, staring up into gleaming, almost predatory silver eyes. And damn, if he wasn’t dying to know what those eyes had in store for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was like a switch flipped inside Yuki. In the month they had been dating, a couple of really hot make out sessions was as far as they had gone. Not that he was complaining, Kyo was pretty much a phenomenal kisser, but Yuki’s last relationship had ended nearly 3 months ago. Needless to say, he was READY.

 

Raw lust coursed through Yuki as he crushed Kyo to the tatami mats. He paused for only a second to look down into flashing ruby eyes. From what he could see he wasn’t the only one ready to take things further. He crushed their mouths together and slid his tongue into Kyo’s mouth taking forceful control of the kiss. Dragging his fingers through Kyo’s fiery orange hair, Yuki started rolling his hips against the man beneath him.

 

He felt Kyo respond almost instantly. One arm wound around his waist, pulling them closer together. Yuki felt the other hand clench in his hair and tug slightly. He pulled away from Kyo’s lips with a wet pop and started nibbling on his jaw.He could feel himself growing harder from the friction of their hips. And Kyo’s own erection was pressing against his hip like a white hot pole.

 

Yuki snaked his hand between the two of them and lightly ran his finger tips over the bulge in Kyo’s pants. Kyo gasped and arched up into Yuki, bucking his hips into Yuki’s palm. Yuki stroked him as he nipped his way up to Kyo’s ear. “I want you,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, I got that, Frosty,” Kyo answered, still pushing his hips against Yuki’s hand.

 

Yuki retested his head against Kyo’s and started working his belt buckle open. Finally, sinking his hand into Kyo’s pants and curling his fingers around his cock, Yuki pumped him slow and hard. Kyo arched off the floor, moaning out as he frantically grabbed at any part of Yuki he could squeeze.

 

“Call me by my name tonight, Kyo,” Yuki said as he started moving his hand faster.

 

Kyo nodded vigorously, his head falling back as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. “Fuck, that’s good. Don’t stop.”

 

Yuki pushed himself up onto his knees and positioned himself between Kyo’s legs. Using his free hand, he fumbled with Kyo’s pants and boxers, trying to pull them down, “Yeah? You like that?”

 

Kyo nodded again lifting his hips and helping Yuki get his pants off. When his legs were finally free, he grabbed Yuki’s collar and pulled at the fabric, “You too,” he panted out.

 

Yuki nodded and released his cock long enough to fluidly pull his shirt over his head and toss it away. He hungrily descended on Kyo again, sucking at his neck as his hand slid up under his shirt. It was like heaven running his fingers over Kyo’s defined muscles. Years of training at the dojo had paid off giving the former Cat a trim and toned body that most could only dream of.

 

Yuki couldn’t help it. He yanked Kyo’s shirt over his head and started running his tongue over his torso. “God, you taste good,” He breathed as he moved his mouth lower and lower.

 

Below him, Kyo was whimpering under Yuki’s ministrations. His hips bucked up as Yuki’s tongue got closer to his cock. Yuki shoved Kyo’s hips back to the floor as he continued to jerk him. Pre-cum was leaking down the side, slicking Yuki’s strokes. Kyo lifted himself up on his elbows and watched as Yuki glanced quickly up at him, asking permission. Kyo nodded and bit his lip. “Please,” he gasped out.

 

Yuki smiled gleefully held eye contact as he lowered his head. “No need to beg,” he teased as he stuck out his tongue and slid it up the underside of Kyo’s cock.

 

“FUCK!” Kyo shouted. His arms buckled and he collapsed back to the floor. Yuki felt a surge of pride at his own skill as he wrapped his tongue around Kyo’s dick and pulled him fully into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, concentrating on what made Kyo moan the loudest.

 

“Yuki! You’re fucking incredible,” Kyo was alternating between praising him and just screaming out swears. Soon his it just turned into a steady chant of his name. “Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!” Kyo was writhing beneath him, one hand clenched in his hair. It was music to Yuki’s ears. Suddenly, he felt Kyo pull his head clean off his dick. “YUKI!” He squealed, “This is gunna end way too soon if you keep going.”

 

Yuki licked his lips and nodded. He tried to sit up on his knees again, but Kyo grabbed him under his arms and pulled Yuki right into his lap. His hand moved quickly between his legs and started stroking him right back. “Shit,” Yuki cursed as he threw his head back. Kyo immediately attached his mouth to his neck.

 

“God, it’s so hot when you curse,” He quickly undid the fastenings on Yuki’s tight jeans. “Lemme hear another one?”

 

Yuki felt Kyo’s hand slide into his boxers and fist his cock. “Fuck, Kyo.”

 

Kyo growled and pushed Yuki on his back, with his legs straight up in the air. He pulled Yuki’s pants and boxers off in one yank and leaned down on top of him nestling between Yuki’s legs. His hand wrapped around both their cocks grinding them together. It was a whole new level pleasure. Yuki clenched his eyes shut and let out a strangled cry.

 

“Holy shit,” he heard Kyo pant, “I know you hear it all time, but you’refucking gorgeous, you know that?”

 

“I... I..,” Yuki’s mind was starting to fog with Kyo’s strokes. He could feel pressure coiling in his abdomen.

 

“You what? Tell me what you want Yuki, I’ll do anything to keep you making that face. It’s so fucking sexy.” Kyo’s voice was gravely and husky.

 

 _I_ _want_... Yuki thought. _What_ _do_ _I_ _want_ , _again_? _This_? _This_ _is_ _pretty_ _fantastic_. _God_ , _he’s_ _so_ _hot_. _I’d_ _like_ _to_... _oh_ _right_.

 

Yuki’s eyes snapped open as he gazed into the eyes of his lover. With out thinking any further, he rolled them both over so quickly that Kyo squeezed a little too hard and they both moaned.

Now looking down at Kyo, Yuki hooded his eyes and smirked.

 

“I want to fuck you, Kyo Sohma,” Kyo’s eyes bugged and his cock twitched against Yuki’s, “I want to fuck you until you scream. I want to fuck you until the whole block hears that lovely foul mouth of yours.” He bucked hard into the tunnel of Kyo’s hand and Kyo hissed.

 

Kyo pulled his hand from between them and twisted reaching his arm above his head. Yuki watched as Kyo grabbed the handle of his gym bag and pulling it towards them. As soon as he could reach the zipper, he wrenched it open and savagely started digging through it’s contents. At last his eyes showed recognition and he pulled an item out tossing the bag away from them. He shoved a purple tube into Yuki’s hands and pulled him into a sloppy wet kiss.

 

“Alright, Yuki,” he pulled away and leaned his head against Yuki’s. “Make me scream. Make me scream your name ‘til I’ve made up for that decade.” He leaned back on the floor and propped up on his elbows eyes darkening to the color of wine.

 

Yuki bit his lip and took a deep breath, popping the bottle cap with his thumb.

 

...

 

In his opinion, Kyo made up for three decades that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riiiiing riiiiing

 

Kyo slowly opened his eyes. As the sleep began to lift from his his brain he recognized that he was on the floor of his living room.

 

Riiiiing riiiiing

 

Damn, that sound was annoying. This was part of why Kyo waited so long to get a phone. So that no one could bother him when he was sleeping.

 

Grumbling, Kyo started to lift himself off the floor only to have a strand of messy silver hair fall lazily into his mouth. “Akk,” he choked as he combed Yuki’s hair away.

 

Kyo would never admit that the sight before him was one of the most beautiful he’d ever seen. Yuki was snuggled up to him in a way that looked almost clingy. One hand was grasping Kyo’s shoulder, the other was curled into a fist on Kyo’s chest. His mouth was partly open as he breathed easily. Yuki looked so delicate and innocent that it was hard to believe he spent the better part of their high school years knocking Kyo through doors.

 

Riiiiing riiiiing

 

That stupid phone pulled Kyo out of a second daze. “Yeah, yeah, I’m hear you!” Kyo mumbled as he tried to dislodge himself from Yuki without waking him.At some point after their lovemaking, they must have gotten cold. Kyo’s spare blanket was wrapped around them like a butterfly cocoon. It took him a full thirty seconds and two more rings to pulls himself completely free. Yuki curled further into the blanket at the lack of warmth.

 

Kyo rolled his eyes as he pulled his boxers from the night before on. Yuki could sleep through anything. He picked up his stupid, annoying phone.

 

“Yeah? Hello,” Kyo didn’t even attempt to hide his contempt at whoever dared to interrupt his beautiful ‘morning-after’ with Yuki.

 

“Kyo!” The voice on the other end sounded relieved to hear him answer his own phone.

 

“Kunimitsu? Of course it’s me, what’s wrong with you?” A small jolt of panic shot through Kyo. Kunimitsu didn’t make calls unless there was a problem Shishou didn’t want to deal with.

 

“What’s wrong with me? Where are you?” Kunimitsu’s voice went from relieved to annoyed instantly.

 

Kyo bristled, immediately going on the defensive. “I’m in my apartment, you got a problem with that?”

 

Kyo heard Kunimitsu pause and then chuckle a little, “Well, no, not particularly. But it’s eleven thirty, Kyo. You were supposed to lead a class at ten.”

 

Kyo whirled around to look at the clock on the stove. 11:26 gleamed in neon green letters.

 

“I... Shit, I,” Kyo didnt even know what to say.

 

Kunimitsu laughed. “Overslept? I guess, college is agreeing with you then.”

 

“Shut up,” Kyo snapped, but his voice softened. “Look, sorry. If you had to lead for me, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You overslept once in what? Eleven years? Relax.” Kyo was a bit surprised to hear that. He honestly didn’t know he was on such good terms with Kunimitsu.

 

“Is Shishou mad?”

 

“Just worried. It’s not like you not to show.” Kunimitsu replied, “I’ll tell him your alive, but give him a call later today.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kyo answered. He reached up to awkwardly rub the back of his head. “Hey uh... really. Sorry.”

 

Kunimitsu laughed again, “It’s fine. Really. I’ll see you later.” The line disconnected.

 

Kyo flipped his phone shut and stretched his arms up over his head. His spine popped as he leaned back.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Kyo spun back around. Yuki was sitting on his knees, bundled in the blanket, holding it shut with one hand. The other hand was pressed against his eye rubbing the sleep away. Kyo cracked a small smile. His boyfriend was fucking adorable in the morning.

 

“I missed a class.” He found a T-shirt and pulled it over his head, smirking. “You made me over sleep, you little shit.”

 

“Oh no,” Yuki clutched the blanket in over dramatized panic, “The last time I did that it caused a spiritual feud that lasted centuries.”

 

There was a long pause before Yuki’s face slid into a grin and he started laughing sleepily. Kyo plopped down next to him, tying to hold back a smile. “That’s not funny.” He tried and failed to sound serious.

 

Yuki rested his head on his shoulder. “No, of course not.” He made a small effort to stop laughing, but gave up quickly. His shoulders shook as he playfully nudged Kyo.

 

Kyo rolled his eyes started to chuckle too. “It’s a little funny.” He admitted.

 

“It was hilarious,” Yuki answered.

 

Kyo wrapped his arm around Yuki and yanked him close as his chuckle turned into a laugh. “Why you gotta look so cute when you laugh anyway? It’s damn annoying.”

 

Yuki’s scowled, but his cheeks tinged with pink. “I’m not cute, I’m just charming.”

 

Kyo snorted. “Yeah, charming with a shitty sense of humor. Hold on,” Something was just occurring to him. “Didn’t you have class at nine?”

 

Yuki gasped as realization dawned. Heyelped and shot to his feet, running to his jacket to retrieve his own phone. “Well, I only have fourteen missed texts from Kakeru.” He sounded irritated. “But on the bright side, he stayed awake and took notes for me.”

 

Kyo just stared at him, bundled up in the blanket, like a thick cloak. It was dark blue, a color Kyo was realizing looked really good on Yuki. Well, maybe it wasn’t the color so much as the way Yuki was standing in his apartment in nothing but a fluffy navy blue blanket. His hair was messy and sticking up in a few places. Kyo’s mind immediately flashed to images of the previous night when that hair was damp with Yuki’s sweat. He shifted a little, finally taking notice of the slight burn in his backside.

 

Yuki typed something out on his phone. His hand was awkwardly sticking out of the top of the blanket. His eyes flickered to Kyo. “What?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re staring,” Yuki said with a soft smile, his cheeks a little pink again, “and fidgeting. What is it?”

 

Kyo chewed at his lip. “Are we cool?”

 

“Cool?” Yuki looked a little confused.

 

“About the bet. Are we cool?”

 

Yuki drew his lips together and dropped his phone back into his jacket pocket. He shuffled over to Kyo and sat back down at the table. “No,” he answered. Kyo’s gaze dropped to his lap. “But maybe we will be after you make me some breakfast.”

 

Kyo looked up and quirked an eyebrow, “Yuki...”

 

“I don’t like it,” Yuki said looking at the table, “but I can’t change it and after last night, I’m not interested in ending this over it.”

 

Kyo stared at the back of Yuki’s head. It was obvious he didn’t want to discuss it anymore and Kyo was more then willing to take his last statement and let it drop. Lazily, he scooted closer to Yuki and wrapped his arms around around him from behind. He rested his chin on Yuki’s shoulder in a rare show of affection.

 

“One day, I’ll make you forgive me.” Yuki gave him a wry side glance.

 

“Start cooking,” He replied, “or I will.”

 

Kyo gave him a wet kiss on his temple as he stood. “Just rice and miso, okay?” 

 

Yuki nodded, using the blanket to wipe the drool off his face.

 

“Good,” Kyo moved into the kitchen and started getting things ready, “And put some clothes on. I’ll burn the food if you keep sitting there looking like a fuckdoll.”

 

Yuki hooded his eyes as he smirked and stood gracefully letting the blanket fall, pooling at his feet. Kyo’s jaw dropped as he watched Yuki hunt down his clothes in the nude without a lick of shame. Yuki’s skin was white as milk and Kyo found his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

 

Once fully dressed, Yuki sauntered into the kitchen and pushed Kyo’s jaw back up. He dropped his voice so it was low and husky, “Wouldn’t our positions make you _my_ fuckdoll?”

 

Kyo tried to reply, but his brain was clearly not cooperating. Yuki moved passed him to the stove.

 

“Can I steam the rice?” He asked. All trace of seduction gone from his voice.

 

 _Holy_ _shit_. Kyo thought as he shook his head and tried to keep himself from getting any more turned on. _Damn_ _Sexy_ _Rat’s_ _gunna_ _kill_ _me_.

 

 

 

 


End file.
